Molon Labe
by Rinter215
Summary: Sparta was known to the world as the greatest warrior city state within the ancient world, so how would they fare if they were in the World of Remnant. No flames, Need Co-author
1. Spartans

**Hello, Welcome to Molon Labe (Come and take them). This story will be like many of the stories involving America and Remnant only it's Sparta's way into Remnant. I had this for a while so and As I say down below too I need a co author to help this story move along. If you wish to help, PM me and I'll get back to you within 24 hours.**

 **until then enjoy.**

* * *

Spartans.

Humanity's finest ancient warriors. Trained from birth for one purpose: War. None matched their skill. There was no others devoted solely on combat and the glory of dying on the battlefield.

When the world experienced the horrors of World War III, The survivors came together on a small patch of land and began to reassemble what little form of Government they could. There were squabbles. There were fights. There were wars. But eventually the people came together and became one. Adopting the very tactics of the Ancient Greeks, The people became the modern day Spartans. The training began once again at the age of six. The Agoge became the way of life. The Return of the Spartan was born.

Soon came the creation of Dust, and what was known as the four kingdoms came to be. Vale, Atlas, Vacuo, and Mistral. Also brought into creation was the Faunus. Humans with extra animal features. This brought along problems. The Faunus were considered second-class citizens. Unable to find a decent job, always searching to find food and resources to survive. Atlas attempted to purge the Faunus with no avail, Mistral began forcing them into slavery, while Vacuo began to cruelly force the Faunus to hate their features, causing many to cut them off to killing themselves. Vale while treating them as equals, still had racial intention toward the Faunus, but never expressed themselves toward them.

In the midst of terror, the Faunus fled to the patch of land known to them only as the no man's land. There they met the Spartans. Scared of the inhabitants but even more terrified of the following Atlesians. The Faunus pleaded with the Spartans to take them in. The Spartan king Seferino Arc the Second allowed them to so as long as them began to follow the Spartan way of life. With no choice, the Faunus accepted.

The Four Kingdoms came to the land of Sparta. At first it was to greet them with open arms into the Kingdoms. Sparta refused, preferring her sweet solitude then to open up to the world.

Atlas, having lost patience in Sparta launched an all out attack. For the first time the Spartans went to war.

The loss was devastating for the Atlesians. Sparta had so many hills and mountains that the floating dreadnoughts could not enter the lands. Atlas was forced to send their troops and mechs on foot. 10,000 Spartans, both Human and Faunus met them at the battle of Argos. Of the 10,000, Only 267 were killed. The Atlesians…..Well not many stories could accurately count the remaining force, but all was clear about one thing. The number was less than 100.

Upon meeting the Spartans, the General Coral Ling Xiao demanded that Sparta "Deliver up their Arms" King Seferino replied with an ancient saying.

"Molon Labe"

After the battle, General Coral thought that she would be treated nicely and freed when Atlas destroyed the Spartans. Her eyes were still in shock when Seferino separated her head from her shoulders.

The War for Sparta as it was to be called showed the kingdoms that they could not defeat the Spartans by sheer numbers. The land made even the most advanced technology impossible to use. The mountains, sheer cliffs hills and even the rivers made the attempts futile. And to top it off, a natural occurrence called the Lacedaemonians Votex made the dreadnoughts go haywire and crash. So much death and destruction that Atlas gave up fighting the Spartans after 26 years of fighting. Sparta was no back to being the warrior nation she once was.

The queen of Darkness, Salem took interest of Sparta and sent her creatures of darkness: the Grimm to conquer them. They never made it past the river of Eurotas. Pleased by their full devotion to protect their land, Salem called off her creations and left the Spartans be. To her the Spartans would be useful to her if she timed her cards right, she knew that Sparta would eventually fall, but only if she was willing to lose the majority of her creations. A task she was not yet ready for.

Soon Dust was found to be under the land. The Schnee Dust Company or SDC traveled to parley with the King to allow them to mine for the dust. Much to the CEO's frustration, the Spartans replied with their spears. Once again the Spartans were left alone. The Great War was heard of on the lands, but was no more than a mere whisper. They were left alone until Huntsman academies were founded. Ozpin, the headmaster to the Beacon Academy came to Sparta to recruit. He was treated with the Spartan spears pointed in his face. No matter how much he pleaded, he was heard only by deaf ears.

Then Salem began her new campaign by doing the very thing the kingdoms feared.

She crippled the Fall Maiden, a woman of extraordinary power. By doing this, Ozpin once again went to Sparta. This time to hold nothing back. Sparta were considered the world's finest land warriors, and if they couldn't see eye to eye this time, the world would fall

It was at the time That the new King, Jaune Leonidas Arc was ruling. A wise and powerful King, Jaune was barely hitting his 18th year when two horses rode up, one carrying Professor Ozpin, the other a blonde woman with a riding crop as her weapon. The headmistress Glynda Goodwitch.

As the two made their way to speak their case, a black raven watched. The eyes a blood red color.

* * *

 _At the King's palace..._

"You ask too much!" a Spartan politician screamed at Ozpin. "We cannot allow the Kingdom's outrage to lead us to war. If we choose to throw away our solitude within our land, we are exposed to threats across the seas, and our people will suffer! If the kingdom's want a war with the Queen of Darkness, they should seek it alone!"

The crowd agreed to the politician's words. Ozpin stepped forward to speak.

"You would see all of Humanity, all of individuality, under her heel wouldn't you, cowering like a patch of slaves against their master. Yes, we have spilt blood many years ago against you, But now this threat is concerning to all of us, We need allies, and I say that the might of Sparta will hold the kingdoms together."

Once again the crowd nodded their approval, the Politician mocked laughed at Ozpin's attempt. "You flattery is wasted! You know not what you ask of us."

Ozpin turned to the King sitting down with his helmet covering his eyes from view, indication he was thinking about the arguments. The headmaster began once again.

"All eyes look to Sparta and this is what they will see. From birth, a Spartan is trained for one purpose: to do battle."

The politician cut him off. "You are nothing except clutching at a topic you know nothing about"

Ozpin continued "They think themselves your equal, yet none can match your skill. It is every Spartans duty to embodied the very nature of war."

The Headmaster turned to the entire crowd. "Help us please, Send us a warrior to my academy! He will show us how to save our world. I beg you."

The politician rebuked Ozpin, he did not see that Jaune's eyes were opened, having made his decision "You would plunge the world into chaos"

WHAM!

The entire went silent. All eyes turned to the King as he stood up, Even Glynda was trembling at the sight. The king looked at the politician who bowed his head, then to Ozpin staring at him. He then looked to the surrounding occupants before giving his decision.

"Then from chaos…." He growled, his voice rumbling. He thrust his spear up into the sky. "...We will rise!"

The entire Spartan room then went berserk. "AHOO! AHOO! AHOO!" came the shouts. Glynda and Ozpin looked around and smiled tearfully. They had did it. Sparta would help. As they turned to the King he stared at them. His message was clear. 'Do not fail Huntsman, or this would be the last time Sparta would assist.'

* * *

 _The next morning_

The two Headmasters waited for the Spartan to show up. All eyes would indeed look to Beacon because of the Spartan.

They were surprised when the very King Jaune showed up.

"I do not trust you with any of my men, Ozpin." he growled. "If I die by Salem's hand, All of Sparta goes to war. Pray you are that lucky."

And with that said he entered the airship.

Ozpin looked at Glynda before doing the same.

A very interesting year indeed.

* * *

 **Hello so this is my new story. As you can see, I've seen America enter the land of RWBY, I always had the wondering: what if instead of America, what if it's Sparta.**

 **Both Historical and Fictional tale will come with this,**

 **I also need a co author to help with proofreading and adding in more detail, if you wish to be it, let me know and I'll PM you asap**


	2. Arrival in Vale

**Hello my readers.**

 **So I managed to dish out the second chapter but I do know there is gonna be a guy telling me that I need to add more or I am rushing. There is a reason I asked for a co-writer: So this doesn't happen.**

 **By the way Jaune now sports the standard crest on his helmet for now, he is wearing purple under his bronze armor but it may change to red since someone wanted the Spartans to go by what Hollywood depicts as their color. He carries the a dory, the 300 Xiphos, The 4 foot shield that has the spartan symbol on it, and a javelin for throwing. And yes he wears a cape.**

 **Jaune's personality is that of a warrior who wants nothing to do with the kingdoms. To him he feels that he may be fighting both in due time.**

 **The pairing is still in play. I'll put up a poll once I get onto the third chapter.**

 **Finally The Spartans are not immortal, but they will be hard to kill. the show will continue on as canon, but I may throw in a plot twist somewhere.**

 **The Spartan theme for this story is** **found on YouTube title: "Aggressive War Epic Music Collection! Most Powerful Military soundtracks 2017" by CEPHEI Epic music empire. it starts at 4:08.**

 **Continue and like/review.**

 **Molon Labe**

* * *

The Bullhead Continued on its journey as The three passengers waited patiently. Ozpin and Glynda on one side, The Spartan King Jaune on the other. The waiting minutes were tense as Ozpin tried to figure out how to pry more useful information from the Spartan while Glynda simply decided to add as much distance as possible from him.

"So Spartan," Ozpin began. Jaune kept his head low, not moving a muscle as Ozpin continued. "I was hoping that with the help of Sparta, we may be able to have more of your warriors come to the Academies. Salem's forces will no dou-"

"You have received a warrior, Mr Ozpin, and it is me." Jaune replied "I will not let any other kingdom receive my brothers until I am confident that you are truly the saints you claim to be."

"But," Ozpin fired back. "We need the Spartans to come to the kingdoms, Is it not ideal for the warriors to coexist with us? Do you truly wish for us to be enemies?"

The king hung his head and remained silent prompting the headmistress and headmaster to wait for him to respond. When Jaune didn't, Ozpin decided to try again. "Would you like to be welcome as friend or foe?"

Jaune slow raised his head, his eyes glaring at the headmaster. If Glynda never knew fear, she did now. Jaune looked like he was going to kill Ozpin.

Jaune held the stare for a full a full minute before finally replying.

"Neither."

* * *

6 hours later

The trio got off on Beacon ground and began walking toward the academy when Jaune decided to take a tour of Vale. Ozpin allowed it but was more surprised when Glynda said nothing and continued forward toward the building.

Jaune roamed around the with relative ease. The city was in one word, noisy. Faunus and Humans alike went around from shops to homes from centers to taverns. All however stopped when they saw him. Many have heard of Spartans, but none were ever given the pleasure of seeing one up close. Even the police looked his way and began to grip their holsters more tightly for fear the king would attack them.

Many would wonder how the city knew Jaune was the king. The answer was simple. Jaune came to Vale in a purple tunic resembling royalty, though in his right hand along his spear the standard front to back Crest on top of his Corinthian helmet resembling that of a warrior, not a king. what sealed the deal was that his hair had a braid that went around his head and came down in a braided ponytail. That alone would indicate that he was the Spartan king.

Jaune moved around until it the sun was gone. At that time He was hungry and decided it was time to return to Beacon.

As he past a Dust shop, the window suddenly exploded with a man landing in a heap alongside a girl who was the very reason he was thrown out. The Spartan watched as the girl then proceed to unveil her weapon of choice: a huge scythe hybrid.

Jaune then heard another man speak before other thugs began to attack the girl, who took them down relatively at ease. The man then stepped out of the store and looked at thug that was on the ground next to him. He wore a white overcoat and had a bowler hat on with a cigar in his mouth. "You were worth every cent. Truly you were." he mocked the thug before dropping his cigar and looking at the girl. "Well, Red this has been an eventful night and as much as I'd like to stick around, I am afraid this," He points his cane at the girl. "Is where we part ways."

Jaune having heard enough, took his helmet and put it on the ground before gripping his javelin and throwing it with all his might at the man. The man look his way and widened at the sight of the object. Turning his cane down ward. He fired, allowing the blast to thrown away from the javelin and back into the store. The girl was shock at the sight then narrowed her eyes at the Spartan. Jaune was confused about her sudden determination to battle him, but it now meant nothing.

If this little girl wished to fight against a Spartan…

He will show her why it was not wise.

* * *

 ** _Begin song: Mars by Audio Network_**

Ruby was not expecting the man in weird armor to put himself in a defensive position. Nor was she surprised when he waited for her to attack. The man tried to kill another in cold blood. Well not in cold blood, see as the other was trying to rob a store, but still heroes don't kill, they apprehend. And she was going to apprehend this man.

She lunged at the man thinking he was going to sidestep and attack her from the side. She was not expecting the man to literally reel back and meet her shield to face. Bam! The shockwave sent her back and took away a huge chunk of her aura. She tried to bounce to his side when he twirled and slapped her with the spear he held. She hit the ground and looked up to see the man slamming his spear down to kill her. She rolled away just in time and got a good distance away from the man. Now the little reaper was scared. She wasn't fighting a common thug, she was now dealing with a real warrior. The man went back to his standard stance while Ruby began looking for a way around. The shield was powerful enough to throw her back and if she attacks again she might as well say goodbye to her aura.

Ruby was about to start transforming her scythe into its sniper rifle mode when she was unable to move. The man looked at her captor and lowered his defences

"You have some explaining to do. Miss Rose" came a feminine voice behind her. The little reaper turn her head to see a woman with a white blouse and dark skirt holding her crop at her. Ruby gulped big time. Now she was in trouble.

* * *

Yang was pissed. First she couldn't find an info on her mother tonight, then some punk tried to spike her drink in an effort to get some tonight. She will probably be getting his medical bill in the mail. Now she received word that her little sister was in jail. She waited in the waiting room impatiently tapping her foot. Her father, Tai-Yang was also here too but he was eyeing another man in the waiting room. Yang would be lying if she didn't say the man was yummy. He wore a purple tunic with bronze greaves, gauntlets and even a chest cuirass that looked like a muscled body. She would be talking with him if she hadn't seen her dad's eyes when he was staring at him. Awe, and fear.

This man scared her dad to the point where he looked like he was willing to flee without a fight if this guy tried anything. And that's saying something.

Suddenly the doors flew open and Ruby came out. She walked up to the man and began apologizing. Yang was confused. Did this guy fight her sister? Was he really that big of a deal?

The man held his hand up to stop Ruby and walked away. Without saying anything. Now that got on Yang's nerve. Her sister was trying to apologize. She stood up only to be stopped by her dad.

"No Yang!" His voice was firm. "You caused too much trouble today, I don't need to bury one of you"

Yang looked at her dad when he continued. "Ruby was lucky to survive against him. Trust me when I say it, I don't want to be near these guys, but I will not want him to be an enemy."

"Why's that then." Yang pushed. "I can take him"

"No." Tai countered. "Spartans are not the types you want to underestimate."

Wait, Spartan?

Yang's eyes widened.

"Ruby took on a Spartan?" she practically screeched Tai looked at the reaper in question and she nodded. "And not just any Spartan, sis" Ruby continued. "The King of the Spartans"

Yang looked at her her eyes widened even further. Ruby gulped and told them what happened as them left for home. By the time they reached the front door, Yang was now in a loss. Ruby tried to fight the Spartan king and she didn't even get a single chance to hit him. Maybe the stories were true after all. The Blonde watched as her family went to sleep before pulling out a sheet of paper she drew as a kid.

On it was a stick figure girl defeating a spartan with her fists. She remembered it as a reminder of a day she said to her dad that she would be so strong she would even take down Spartans.

Putting it away, she took out her scroll and began looking up on Schnee-Net on what the Spartans looked like. All were fan made, and looked nothing like the man she saw in the precinct. The picture were of men and faunus in helmets that had a weird looking plume sticking out on top. Some had futuristic armor and others were bare naked. Yang then pulled out a clean sheet of paper and began drawing. While she loved to fight and hang out at clubs. The one hidden talent Yang had was sketching. She stopped doing so to take care of Ruby.

She was two hours over midnight when she finished. The completed sketching of a real spartan. A little modification of the helmet of course but she did it. The warrior was drawn with a spear drawn and pointing at whatever foe was there. His shield riddle with arrows and bullet holes swung to his side as if he just bashed someone away. His armor or lack of showed a bare chest with only a kilt on to hide his manhood. He looked battered and tired but still eager to fight.

Yang hung it out on her wall and got her things. Time to head to Beacon.

* * *

As she was getting ready, Ruby was already at the docks having got up earlier. She knew her dad would hold on to her until the last moment. Having gotten her ticket and finding a good place to sit, she took one glance at Patch and smiled. Sh was going to be a huntress like her mom. And at Beacon no less. She waited until the Bullhead began to glide into the air did she decide to take a nap. 3 hours flight non-stop to beacon. Might as well make it worthwhile.

When she woke up, the airship was nearing vale in a few minutes and she decided to gather her things. She made her way down to the front when.

"Ruby?"

She turned and saw the blonde hair of her sister run at her. She was engulfed into a huge hug that deprived her of all the oxygen in her lungs.

"Oh I am so happy my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me. This the best day EVER."

"Please stop." Ruby squeaked. Yang released her allowing the much needed air to come back.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang gushed. Ruby looked away in embarrassment. "Really sis, It was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible!" Yang countered. "Everyone at Beacon is gonna think you're the Bee's knees."

Ruby became defensive. "I don't want to be the Bee's knees, okay. I don't want any kind of knees. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

Yang looked confused. She was simply praising her sis, not interrogating her. "What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

Ruby shrunk back to her normal self. "Of course I am… I just… I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything "

Yang hung her arm around her sis. "But you are special."

She was about to speak when she heard the news go off talking about the robbery and showing the orange-haired man's mug shot. "The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

The anchorwoman showed up on the screen and began to speak "In other news today, an historic turn of events has come to Beacon as one of the students is from the infamous land known to all as Sparta. The student came geared in armor from head to toe, sported a huge shield and carried along many weapons. The Kingdom Council had this to say."

The feed is cut off, and a hologram of Glynda replaces it.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" she greeted. Yang tilted her head. "Who's that?"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." the hologram said right after. Yang replied with an "Oh."

Glynda continued "You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

With the final words, the hologram disappears. Ruby gives a delighted cry of surprise and runs to the glass walls to admire the town below. "Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all!"

Yang smiled warmly at her sister. "Beacon's our home now."

"Oh gosh." Ruby then shrieked. Yang looked at her then to where she was staring before her eyes widen too.

Beacon loomed in front of the airship but standing in front of the Beacon front door with the headmistress in full body armor including his helmet on and with his shield in one hand and his spear in the other, stood the very man they met the night before

The Spartan King.

* * *

Jaune scowled at the sight of so many young and eager huntsmen and huntresses coming out. They came to seek glory against animals. What glory is that? True glory was found on the battlefield, Where it is man against man. Beasts can be killed easily, but man is much more difficult because man can think on his or her approach.

The sight of Ruby and Yang did put a small comfort in him though not by much. Ozpin had told him that Ruby was the last silver-eyed warrior around and that she was important to protect. Jaune wasn't one to disagree, but Ozpin believes in too many fairy tales. Spartans were very religious too, but their tales were that of oracles, and Ozpin was anything but.

Ruby began eyeing the other weapons around her with sparkles while Yang simply looked at her with a deadpanned look. Jaune couldn't help but take Yang's side. Weapons are not weapon to be cherished. Granted the Spartans cherish their shield only because that shield protects them and keeps the other Spartans around them safe. The Xiphos, the Dori and even the Javelin were weapons meant to kill the enemy and they would break even when in combat. Jaune knew to create them if he was to stay at Beacon. Before he became King, he would something sneak out to learn a separate trade from one of the Helots working that day.

The Reaper began conversing with a white haired girl and Jaune took that as his cue to go back inside. He walked toward the cafeteria not bothering to listen with Ozpin's speech.

He did not notice a pair of emerald eyes watching him as he left.

* * *

Jaune watched as the others got ready for bed. Though he did not need sleep. He had another task in mind. He waited until he heard the clicking of heels that belonged to Glynda approach.

"Do not think that your behavior has gone unnoticed, professor" Jaune started. "Your lack of words are of a familiar nature but there should have been no one to have left that land."

Jaune turn to Glynda who had her head lowered so she did not meet his eyes. "You are from Sparta. Why are you here?"

Glynda remained silent for a full minute before speaking. "I bore a child during your father's reign, My king. He discarded my son to the deposits. I cried myself to sleep that night. My husband was then sent to war against the SDC mercenaries who came to steal from our land. He did not return. I was so grief stricken that I decided Sparta was a land that bore only hardship and grief. I was close to killing myself. When Ozpin found me, I kept my Spartan heritage a secret till you arrived. When I arrived back to Sparta and saw you on the throne, I had hoped Sparta would not come to assist. We owe no allegiance to the Kingdoms and yet you are giving them a chance."

Jaune listen quietly as Glynda's eyes filled with tears. The king was not new to the hardships the Spartans society puts out but at the same time. The City alone has 30,000 Spartans ready to defend her borders with many more on the outskirts. Compare to the Kingdoms which more or less houses millions of soldiers in each kingdoms. The odd were always against the Spartans but to fight against the kingdoms was to ask for the destruction of Sparta.

He moved and put his hand on Glynda. The Headmistress looked up at the King and stood silent.

"My heart mourns for your struggle, Spartan." Jaune replied. "You bear the burden many women in Sparta crave for. You are a lioness among sheep here, but I do understand the pain you feel. You have no crimes against you for leaving Sparta and you are always welcome to rejoin society. I believe I speak for the gods when I say we could use a woman of your talents to make Sparta better for her future generations."

Glynda smiled for a bit before nodding. "Thank you my King. You are a far better man than the man that was before you."

Jaune nodded and watched as Glynda retreated to her room for the night. He then turned and watched as the students fell asleep one by one before deciding to fall asleep himself.

As he turned in, a pair of amber eyes watched his every move. Having heard his conversation she slunk back toward her sleeping area and pull out a book. In it was a historian's account on Spartans who described them as Barbarians who crave blood, who drank blood and wished to devour the souls of men. She smiled and began crossing out the words before adding her own:

 _Ferocious in combat._

 _Feared and respect by all_

 _Uses simple weapons yet dominates even with Huntsman._

 _Hard society_

 _Respect for Faunus…...And women_


	3. Initiation Pt 1

**Hey guys,**

 **So I am working though my stories and I finally got a beta but I already had Chapter three ready. It is still being edited so given a weeks time, Chapter 1, 2 and 3 will be looked over and some parts will be added. and edited with the stories.**

Salem was not a woman to surprise. Yet she was very surprised by the news.

"Are you sure this is accurate, Cinder?" She pushed. "I find it very hard to believe that they would make such a bold move."

"There is no doubt, mistress" Came the voice of Cinder on the scroll. "The Spartans are at Beacon. If they are what society says they are, Our plans may have to be altered severely."

Salem thought for a second. Ozpin made a good move asking the Spartans for help. Out of all the human races out there, The Spartans were the most volatile ones out there and therefore the only one she had huge respect for. She launched an assault on them to test their might and she was not disappointed. In fact, she was so impressed, she stopped all attempts to destroy them for a chance to ally with them. But now that this is in, She was confused. The Spartans valued their solitude, so why ally with the Kingdoms now unless….

Salem turned around to her other assistants in the room. "Watts, Go to Sparta. Ask around. I want to know the feelings the Spartans have to the Kingdoms. If my notion is right," she turned back to Cinder, "then we can turn the Spartans against the Ozpin and his weak excuse of an army."

"Let them come, My mistress!" Tyrian grinned maniacally. "I would love to kill a Spartan. To watch them suffer a slow painful death, begging for their lives."

"Then you will be disappointed." Watts countered. "Spartans are masters of combat and war. To underestimate them is to get yourself killed. As a matter of fact. The Altesians tried to destroy them. Look how that turned out."

"Watts is right, Tyrian" Salem replied, bringing Tyrian down a peg. "The Spartans will be more better an ally than dead. And I want them to be an ally. So let me make this clear. Do not attack them. Do so, and I will make you suffer for it."

Tyrian cowered back into his chair, while Watts leaned back. Salem turned to Hazel. "I want to know the name of the Spartan who is at the academy. And I want to know his reasons for agreeing to this."

Hazel nodded silently. Salem waved them off and the meeting was concluded. She looked to the outside and watched as her creations roamed around.

 _'If this is the King, I wonder if he would need a queen. Cinder might actually be useful in another way.'_

* * *

Jaune stood in front of the headmaster as the morning came. The reason: To unlock his aura.

Ozpin wanted the Spartan to unlock his aura so he can be a better huntsm- a better warrior. Jaune was not going for it.

"I understand your concern, Mr Arc." Ozpin said. "But really, if we are to help one another, We must unlock it so you may survive the wilderness."

Jaune growled. "Did I ask for your opinion and recommendation, Ozpin? I came here to teach your students to be better fighters. Not take part in your schemes."

The headmaster grips his cane more tightly. The Spartans were known to be stubborn, but this was ridiculous. He straightened his back and stared in front of the Spartan King. "King Jaune, I came to you to seek help yes, but many wish to see a Spartan in combat. I want you to join the initiation and show them how a Spartan handles himself in the forest. I request that we unlock your aura so you may have a better chance at surviving. These kids are the next generations hunters and if they see you without your aura, they may feel obliged to protect you more than you know and the last thing I need is a number of deceased children on the six o'clock news. To a huntsman, Aura is the manifestation of one soul, so imagine if you had it, what it may give you. Think of it as a gift from your gods to give you a fighting chance."

Jaune stared at the Headmaster before turning around and walking back toward the elevator. He stepped in and pressed the key but as the door began to close, he finally made a remark.

"Then let the Gods decide if I will need it out there."

* * *

The Spartan King made his way toward the cliff and to a narrow passage that would let him down to the ground below.

"Spartan!" Came a voice. Jaune turned around and saw Glynda walked toward him. "Yes M'lady." He asked. Glynda stopped in front of him and remained conflicted. She wanted to try her luck in convincing him to unlock his aura, but she knew she had no right to persuade her king. She also knew she had just as much chance as Ozpin anyway, so she did the one thing she did when her husband left to fight for Sparta.

She gripped his shield and jiggled it around, making sure it was strapped firmly on his arm. Satisfied, she looked at him squarely in the eye and spoke the words only Spartans would understand.

 _"Ḕ tā̀n ḕ epì tâs" (With it or on it)_

Jaune stared at her before finally nodding and turning away to walk down the path. Glynda stood for a moment and took a deep breath. It's been too long since she had said those words, but as she said them again…..

She felt at peace.

* * *

Jaune marched around to the ruins Ozpin had out here. The initiation was simple. Survive the night and come back by tomorrow. Jaune had to go get a chess piece and return. The problem: The ruins were a day away from the academy and the Spartan was not even close to them. The students who were the first years would be sent out as well to retrieve them and would become partners by eye contact. Jaune shook his head. Ozpin was running on dangerous water if he suspected the Spartans to follow his lead. He came under the belief that he was to teach not participate, and Ozpin made it clear he was speaking with honeyed words.

Jaune continued on. If Ozpin continued, The Spartan king would return home. Damn the Kingdom's pleas. If they choose to play with the Spartan's patience, they have earned that right to be destroyed.

The sound of gunfire came from the distance indicating that the students were now into the forest. Grimm must have been alerted by their arrival. Jaune continued forward to the ruin when he heard a crash next to him. He then moved into a defensive stand, bring his shield to bear while pointing his spear toward the sound.

A Beowulf popped out of the bushes and began charging him, jaws open to take a bite. The king waited until the Grimm got close to him before thrusting his spear into the Beowulf mouth. Yanking it back out again, he watched as the Grimm vaporized into dust before resuming to walk. The sooner he got the relic, the better he can help train these kids to fight. Ozpin pulls another string, he will leave.

* * *

Ruby Weiss, Blake and Yang were super tired. after a long day of hunting for the relic, slaying Beowulves, and constant arguing with the heiress, they finally found a cave to rest in. rain was violently pouring down and lightning was crashing all over the land. Weiss went to sleep immediately and Ruby and Yang were laying on their beds when Yang noticed their silent companion was missing.

"Where's Blakey?" She wondered aloud, alerting Ruby.

"I don't know." The reaper replied. "Maybe she went to scout the area or find a place to read her book."

"In this weather?" Yang snorted. Ruby grinned in embarrassment. Now that she thought about it. The notion sounded stupid because they were in a cave in the very back and the rain was barely hitting them...Barely.

Yang got up. "I'll find her" The blonde boxer walked toward the entrance and found the Ninja of the group staring outside. "Hey Blake, Rubes was wondering if you lost your book out there."

Blake remained silent. Yang moved forward to nudge when she saw her eyes. She remembered those eyes when she fought other boys. Fear. "Blake?"

Blake slowly moved her hand and pointed toward the entrance of the cave. Yang turned to look and saw nothing. She strained her eyes but could see nothing. Then lightning flashed.

Yang's eyes widened. Standing on a rocky cliff side overlooking the valley below with his cape swaying in the wind was the Spartan, his shield being used as a cover again the rain, and his helmet on the ground. It was a sight to see as the Spartan stood over, and in Yang's case of imagining things, guarding over them. The Girls watched him waiting for him to move before noticing he was staring at something on the valley below. averting their eyes they then saw moving black masses over the ground.

Grimm.

He was waiting for the creatures to attack. when they did he was going to fight them. Fate said other wise as the Grim began to disperse and leave. The Spartan then unexpectedly turned toward them. Yang's breath was caught in her throat as she waited for one of them to move. She felt frozen on the spot, and the main problem going though her mind was why.

After what felt like a eternity, the Spartan turned and walked away. Yang let out a sigh of relief before checking up on Blake. The girl was still staring off at the retreating form of the king when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked back to see her blonde partner motion for her to return to the others.

Ruby was going to be pushing their buttons but as long as she didn't find out, they be fine.

* * *

Raven watched the Spartan as he continued on into the woods. The swords-woman had no quarrel with the nation, but after hearing that the Spartans were giving Ozpin a chance, she had to speak with them. Sparta was the strongest of all the humans and faunus within the world, even making her feel weak when she was around them. But if Ozpin or Salem got Sparta on their side…

No. Sparta had to remain in the middle. It's what kept the Darkness and Light from destroying the world. its what stopping them from turning their attention to the city state in the first place. She launched herself to the nearest place that had no cameras Ozpin would have placed. And she waited for the man to appear. She also had another intention too. Besides warning Sparta of their importance to the world, She had a personal goal.

She wished to become a Spartan.

* * *

The nations began to mobilize their forces. The news of Sparta sending their own king to teach the students on how to fight like them has sent waves of awe, shock and even panic. Many were proud of the Spartan's contribution to help fight the Grimm whiled many others believe it was a front to attack the kingdoms from the inside. Atlas began to mobile a force to find the spartan. their job was to bring him and coerce him to allow them access to their lands and dust. If all else failed they would kill the king and lay blame on Grimm roaming outside the walls. After all, Spartans may be the greatest warriors, but they are still human.

The White Fang having heard the news, began to plan an assassination plot to kill the Spartan. If they succeeded, it would break the will of many humans who see Spartans as gods. then they would assault the city state and destroy it. Many White Fang members believe the stories of the Spartans were just fake tales to boost morale of the humans. They were well prepared to march onto the lands and begin the purging of the humans. Once they found out who the Spartan was, they would begin.

Sparta on the other hand, was quiet. no reports of mercenaries or of their sister state came through. Sparta was at peace.

They did not like it.

The ephors and oracle at Delphi were speaking with one another when the sound of thunder cracked. The oracle's eyes went white and she began to speak. Her voice though ordinarily gentle then came out as rough and aggressive. To the ephors It was the voice of the Gods, more specifically, Ares

 _"Hear this, oh Spartans. Pray to the winds. War is nigh. Trust not in men nor animal. Honor the gods. Sparta will fall if the son of Hercules is not returned with a queen at his side. This we have spoken."_

The voice disappeared and the ephors looked upon one another before calling for a guard.

Sparta was now in danger.


	4. Initiation Pt 2

**Hey guys/ Poll is up. Check it out.**

* * *

Jaune woke up when the sun's rays hit his face. He looked around and saw only his weapons nearby. He got up to a nearby lake, stripping down to bare nakedness and began washing himself. He kept his eyes on his surroundings and within a few minutes, he moved out of the water to collect his gear.

The Spartan King had just walked back to his camp having only his tunic on when he noticed a change in his surroundings. More importantly: the woman in red and black sitting next to his weapons.

"Greetings, Spartan." She said, staring at him while he began analysing her and beginning to come with ideas to deal with her should she become hostile. "I come to you only to speak."

"You forgive me if I find that hard to believe." Jaune replied. "Especially from a woman who comes near armed for war."

He crossed his arms. "Before you even speak, M'lady, everyone, even a stranger bearing good tidings is held accountable for the words of their voice." The female bowed her head, prompting Jaune to speak again. "Now, what message do you bring?"

The female rose from her position and bowed once again. "My name is Raven Brawnen. I come to you bearing a warning as well as a request to see what I must do to become one of you. I have heard that you aligned yourself with the Headmaster from Beacon. While I believe your intentions are noble, I must warn you that they will not be in your favor."

Jaune tilted his head. Yes it was true that Ozpin was getting on his nerves, but to have it confirmed from a third party bore thoughts he had to first figure out. He uncrossed his arms, sat down on a nearby log and motioned Raven to do the same. The woman did so and the conversation began once again. "You appear to have ill faith toward Ozpin. I must ask why you have such tensions."

Raven tensed but complied. "I had a team. STRQ. It consisted of myself, my brother Qrow, my former husband Taiyang, and my good friend and team leader Summer. We were one if not the best team in Beacon in our time spent here. However as we grew and became full time huntresses and huntsman, Ozpin appeared one day, and begged Summer and I to go and travel into the Grimmlands. I felt it was suicide, but Ozpin assured me that we were simply scouting the lands. However He gave Summer a different set of instructions. She was to assault the Queen of darkness there. To make the story short, We didn't make it there, and I barely had enough aura to create a portal for two of us. I wanted her to go since she was caring for two children, but she instead pushed me in."

Raven took a deep breath and continued. "I was found by my brother and ever since then, I saw Ozpin as a man willing to go to any length to destroy the Grimm. He claims it's for the greater good. But how many more must fall before he gets his wish? A kingdom? The life of Summer's daughter Ruby? The destruction of Sparta?"

Raven clasps her hands together. "I plead to you King of Sparta. You must go back. Otherwise I fear the worst may come to your nation and if Sparta falls, Then so does mankind."

Jaune was moved. Raven had suffered under the hands of the man he was now trying to help. There can be no doubt now, he had to look into this. He stood up, which caused Raven to bow her head. After a moment, Jaune spoke. "I can see your plight, and I see your reason for me to return. However I must remain until I see what Ozpin has in store for me here. If I a correct however, I will return to Sparta. That said," He walked to her and picked up his spear before moving it in front of her face. "I will grant you permission to go to Sparta. There you will be an honorary guest until I return. Learn from my people and if I return to see you pass the trials, then I will grant you your wish to become one of us."

Raven looked up and slowly gripped the spear, allowing the king to bring her back to her feet. She nodded to his words. "The strong will be the only ones to survive, my king. The weak will die."

Jaune nodded. "Aye, Truer words have never been spoken." He picked up his shield and helmet before giving one last look to Raven. "Go to Sparta, and tell them this. The son of Hercules has sent me. If any defy his rule, act and you will know pain upon his return."

Raven nodded and transformed into a raven before setting off. Jaune watched until she was out of sight, before setting out as well. The morning was young and he was hungry. He set off to ready his breakfast, for he knew that by the end of the day….

He will choose to stay and help or leave the kingdoms to their doom.

* * *

The woods were quiet. Too quiet. Pyrrha moved through the woods as fast as she could, looking everywhere for the Spartan. The four time Champion made it to a clearing and looked around, before rushing off again. The sounds of her heels were muffled as she moved onto soft ground. The Grimm were possibly nearby and she had a goal that could not wait. She had to get to him. She had to make amends immediately.

She had to right the wrong her father did.

* * *

Jaune looked into a clearing near the ruins. Nothing was out of the ordinary and he began to move toward the structures looking for a relic to return back to Beacon. He did not noticed a blur coming behind him.

WHAM!

The Spartan was thrown a few feet and landed on his chest. Rolling to his side. He got a good look at what hit him. The towering shape of a Nuckelavee stood before him. The horse-like demonic grimm began to circle the King as the Spartan himself got up. Both were tense, For the Nuckelavee, this was a prey unlike any other, he bore no fear nor was he backing down. It began to realize this was a challenge. And unlike many grimm, it prefers to have a challenge.

The Spartan circled as well. He was eye the grimm with a critical eye. He knew these grimm were rare, but like all grimm, it was not immortal. He put his spear up and prepared for the Nuckelavee to attack. He smiled. While not what he was willing to fight, he needed the exercise.

The Nuckelavee charged. It's human like body's claws swiping the air as it closed the distance. Jaune put his helmet down over his eyes and brought his shield up to bare. He felt the claws hit the shield, causing him to grimace. He felt the power behind them. He looked up to see the Nuckelavee begin to come at him in full gallop in an effort to run him over. The Spartan began to place his feet in a defensive motion and waited. He tucked in his breath as the Nuckelavee collided with his shield.

The impact caused the Spartan to slide as the Grimm realized it's failure. Jaune had stopped it's crushing charge. Now it was the Spartan's turn. With a yell, the King pushed the grimm off his shield and brought his dori down in a horizontal stance. The Grimm not realizing the movement charged once again and the two collided. Only this time the Grimm let out a painful scream as the dori impaled itself into the grimms chest. Jaune yanked the dori out, but the Grimm recovered quickly, swiping the Spartan to the side.

Jaune hit the ground again, groaning as he slowly got up. The Spartan then saw the Grimm try to swipe at him again. Dropping his dori he ducked the swing and pulled out his xiphos. The Nuckelavee swung again but Jaune was ready. He waited until the last minute and swung his xiphos, cutting off the arm. The Grimm screamed once again and charged, causing the Spartan to roll to the right. The Spartan stabbed his sword into the ground and yanked off his javelin. He reared back and threw as the Grimm stopped its running spree and started to turn around. The javelin flew into the air and buried itself deep into the neck of the Nuckelavee. The Grimm reared up in agony, while the spartan sheathed his sword and grabbed is dori once again.

The Nuckelavee turned around to see the Spartan ready. It knew it's chances to defeat the human was now slim, It had to run away. It started to turn when the Spartan decided to do the one thing he rarely did on the battlefield.

He charged. Running at full speed, he dropped his shield and using a stump as a platform he jumped up with all his might over the top of the Nuckelavee. Taking the dori in both hands, the tip pointing downwards. He landed on top of the Grimm and stabbed the Nuckelavee in the back of the human torso, causing the nuckelavee to scream one last time before Jaune pushed it down even further. The Grimm began to fall to the ground with the Spartan rotating himself to it;s side, remaining upright the whole way down. With a heavy crash the Nuckelavee gave out a weak snort before finally dying.

Jaune stepped back as the Grimm began to vaporize in front of him. He watched as the remains disappeared around the dori before picking it up as well as his other weapons and continuing on to the ruins. Little did he know he was watched the whole time.

* * *

Glynda and Ozpin were astonished by the fight that occurred on their screen. The latter more than the former. Nuckelavee were extremely hard to kill when in combat. Many who fought them never returned home, and those who survived told tales of horror and terror. Ozpin looked to Glynda and smiled. "He is perfect, Glynda." He said. "He will give us a chance to stop the Grimm once and for all. Now he just needs to find a partner."

Glynda stared at the headmaster, clearly not pleased. "I would not play with the fire you have in front of you Ozpin. Spartans are very hard to persuade and if you push even more then you will lose their support. Maybe for good."

Ozpin remained fixed on his scroll. "I assure you Glynda that when the Spartans will not throw their support away. They will have to fight sooner or later. They need us more than they know. And believe me when I say it. King Jaune will have to be on a team. He is of that age, and I believe it will help him gain back a bit of humanity within him and will allow him to see things beyond the battlefield."

Glynda stared at the headmaster before turning off her scroll. "You speak as if this is a game to you Ozpin. But I will tell you now, If you test the king, you will make an enemy. Not a friend. Remember that when you make you final decision."

She walked away to the elevator, ignoring Ozpin calling her name. She had enough of his cryptic talk for the day.

* * *

Ren stared at the man they called Spartan. He was in the bushes and watched as the man single handedly took down a Nuckelavee. As he walked away from the area, Ren emerged. He felt shock and relief. Shock that man had the ability to destroy grimm of that nature but most importantly, he felt relief.

He lost his parents when his town was lost to a Nuckelavee. He vowed to find the one responsible and kill it, though he watched as it showed no signs of weakness as it destroyed Kuroyuri. It had brought him to Beacon with his good friend and totally not crush Nora. She bounced after a grimm somewhere and he was supposed to wait for her when he saw the form of a Nuckelavee rushing the Spartan, he ran toward the bushes and watched as one of the greatest fight began for him.

An elder Grimm fighting the King of the Great Spartans. He looked ready to help when he realized something. The Spartan looked well into his element. The Spartan was bashed around a bit, but he quickly got up and with a climatic finish, brought the virtually immortal Grim down.

Ren looked down at where the fight took place. Without aura, without stopping, A Spartan took down nightmare of his dreams. Ren smiled for the first time. Now he knew they could be kill.

"Ren!"

The boy turned to his partner and longtime friend Nora who emerged from the bushes.. The girl looked like she traveled the world searching for him. Nora looked around and saw the ruins. She zoomed toward the building and soon the gun wielder heard her casually sing her famous "I'm queen of the castle" song. Ren took one look back at the site before leaving. Whoever the Spartan was...

He brought hope back into his eyes

* * *

Jaune Moved around the bushes and looked around. In the small ruins were chess pieces. He looked at a few before deciding to take rook. Sparta never had walls, but he took it as a reminder of the Phalanx: the Shield wall they made to defend off invaders.

Satisfied, he turned around to see a girl in bronze and leather armor. Her hair was red and she wore a gold headgear. Her eyes were green and they were staring into his. She knelt down to her knee and bowed. "King Leonidas!"

Jaune stared at her as she rose "I am Pyrrha Nikos, You may not know me but perhaps you remember my father. The traitor Theron who raped my mother at the temple of Athena." Jaune's hand clenched as she continued. "My father had stolen me from my mother as she laid dying. and he placed me in tournaments to gain fame and money for himself. I trained hard but the sole reason I trained was not to please the crowds. It was to travel to Sparta and make amends for the wrongs my father did. I know I may heard on deaf ears, but I request that I be given a chance. And if I am do die, let be known that I died in Sparta for the crimes my father inflicted on you."

The two stared at each other for a moment before the king spoke. "His crime while great is not your burden. You cannot right what he did, but I can only say this: How do I know you will not betray me in the end."

Pyrrha pulled out her sword and held the hilt of it toward him. "If you command me My king, I will kill myself so that his bloodline ends here. All I need is you to say the words."

Jaune stood there, his arms crossed before walking up and gripping the sword. "First rule of Sparta: Be a Spartan. It means to act, fight and die as a Spartan. If you truly wish to be a Spartan. Are you willing to die at your king's side."

Pyrrha nodded, and Jaune let go of the sword. "Then let's go. Beacon waits for no one." He looked back at the Champion. "Not even a king"

The king walked out of the ruins to find six others running toward him. And behind them were two Grimm. A Nevermore and a Deathstalker. Jaune looked at the two and began to calculate his options. Ruby who saw the king rushed up to him.

"Jaune! I mean Spartan! You're OK!" She declared. Jaune nodded before turning away. "What did you do Ruby?" Ruby sheepishly pushed her index fingers together, trying to come up with a good way to explain. Jaune rubbed her head to her annoyance before turning back to the others. "Names."

"Excuse me!" The girl with white hair screeched. "Who do you think you are? What are you some type of barbarian?" She was about to go further when she felt the tip of Pyrrha's weapon press against her throat. "Speak ill of my king and I'll kill you where you stand."

Jaune brought his spear on top of Pyrrha's and gently put it away from the girl in white. "I gave no such order."

The group was tense before the girl in white backed up. Jaune motioned for Ruby to speak. The girl nodded and pointed to each member. Weiss, the girl in white, Blake the girl in black, Ren, the boy in green, and Nora, the self proclaimed pancake goddess in pink. Yang waved her hand when his eyes met hers, making him smile, before turning back to the grimm.

"Ruby" He ordered. "Take Yang, Blake, and Weiss. Go after the Nevermore. The four of you are agile enough to bring it down. Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, and myself will take the Deathstalker. We'll meet up at the cliff when this is all over."

Ruby nodded and the four girls left, leaving the others behind. Jaune analysed the battlefield, before giving out his orders. "Ren! Hold back. You're our support. Nora! I want that tail destroyed. Pyrrha! Time to see if you truly have Spartan blood in you!"

He turned to the Deathstalker. "Για βραχίονες (To Arms)"


	5. Initiation Pt 3

The Deathstalker watched as the Spartan and the Champion moved around it before it decide to strike. Jaune moved to counter the Right pincer while Pyrrha moved to block the left. Nora moved around to the back to distract the tail, while Ren went for the eyes. The Grimm began to charge the two Spartans, colliding with their shields. It could have kept going if it didn't notice that it's charge halted. Then it was more surprised when it felt itself being pushed back. However this Deathstalker had a secret; it was intelligent. He looked for a chink, finding it in the green clothed man. Using it's tail he swung it at the two in front. The girl ducked, but the male was hit square on and he went sliding. Satisfied, it then swung its claws to the two in front. Once again the red head ducked, while the blonde man was hit.

Jaune slammed into the ground, causing Pyrrha to come to his aid while Nora attended to Ren. The Spartan King sucked in the pain as he slowed to a stop and began to think. As he looked toward the Deathstalker, an idea formed in his mind. Slowly getting to his feet, he waited for his fellow Spartan to get to his side before turning his head to her.

"Distract it. I will wait for my chance, but be ready." Pyrrha nodded before rushing back in. Nora doing the same. Jaune turned to Ren who was treating his leg with his bone sticking out of his skin. The hit from the grimm must have depleted his aura. Jaune was confused, but chose to ignore it as he threw his dory at the beast. The spear slammed into the grimm, only to be knocked out of its skin when it hit the ground.

Pyrrha and Nora ran forward, but the creature was ready. At the right time, it smacked the pink bomber out of the way and body slammed the female Spartan. Dropping Milo, Pyrrha shook her head, dazed by the blow only to react in time to block the Deathstalker stinger with Akouo. The stinger penetrated the shield, but did not go further as the Spartan held it away from her body with both hands. The creature recovered and ripped the shield away from Pyrrha and prepared to bring its stinger down again when Jaune made his move

The Spartan King sprinted up, grabbing Milo in its sword form as he ran and jumped from a rock unto the Grimm. Sliding his legs in place, he twirled both Milo and his xiphos in a reverse motion and stabbed the back of the creature. The Deathstalker reeled back in pain but Jaune held on. The two thrashed around before Jaune turned to his partner. "Pyrrha! Spear!"

Pyrrha watched as her king rode the creature and looked for his dory. When she found it, her heart sank. The weapon was under the grimm's belly. Sucking in her fear, she rapidly began to crawl toward the spear. The grimm must have known that she was trying to get the weapon because it began to try and impale her with its legs. Pyrrha did her best to avoid the legs and reached out for the spear. Suddenly she felt her skirt pulled, trapping her in place. Turning her head, she saw that a leg got lucky and impaled her red dress, thus preventing her from reaching the weapon. Her heart sinking, she tried to think of a way to get away from the leg without losing her skirt when Ren rushed in and slid near the weapon. Grabbing it, he tossed it to Nora. The bomber gripped it and looked up to Jaune. "Jaune Jaune!"

Jaune looked up and time slowed down as Nora threw the spear toward him. The King waited as the spear spiraled past him before reaching out and grabbing it. Rotating it downward, he thrusted it into the deathstalker, pushing it down with all his might, causing the massive grimm to scream in pain and agony. Ren grabbed Pyrrha and pulled her out. Because her skirt was still impaled, there was a ripping sound and Pyrrha's face went red for a second as she felt part of her outfit fall away. The three members then turned to the Spartan king as he brought the beast down to the ground. With a mighty twist, he forced the spear down further, until it broke though the other side. The Deathstalker final breathed its last before dying; its tail falling to the ground. The battle was over. Jaune breathed heavily as he looked up to the others. Ren and Nora gave him a weak thumbs up while Pyrrha smiled. Jaune felt an unusual feeling as he gazed on her but decided to wait to figure it out. Getting up, he took off his cloak and handed it to the female Spartan who accepted it gracefully before tying it around her waist in absence of her now destroyed skirt. Jaune admitted internally that while it was just out of courtesy, Pyrrha should have felt humiliated. She did her duty as a Spartan well. As he then led the three out toward Beacon, his thought's became mischievous.

Pyrrha wore her black panties well.

* * *

An hour or so later, they all found themselves in the Amphitheater again as Ozpin was announcing the teams. Jaune had told Pyrrha why he was there and she nodded at the kings decision however Ozpin turn to them. "Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. You four retrieved the white rook pieces and from this day on, shall be Team JNPR." That earned a furious look from Jaune. "Led by Jaune Arc."

The crowd cheered but Nora and Ren looked at their counterparts and saw not smiling faces…..

Pyrrha looked confused at her king while Jaune himself look pissed. He was not here to be a student. Even Glynda was glaring at the headmaster. As the ceremony ended, Jaune turned to his team. "Ren, Nora go find the dorm, Pyrrha, come. We are going to have a talk with Ozpin."

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter I will work on it and it will get bigger tomorrow. I am super busy but I still have time to get my stories straighten out. see in a bit.**


	6. Confrontation

"Mr Arc, Miss Nikos. please" Ozpin said tiredly. "I assure you that I did what I thought was right."

The two Spartans stood in front of the Headmaster while he and Glynda waited patiently as Jaune glared at the headmaster. "What you did instead was piss me off. I came here to show your people how to win your war, not to be a part of it."

Ozpin stood up, his tired eyes now glaring back at the king. "I came for your help yes, but remember, that when Salem is done with us, she will turn her attention on you. By then, Sparta will not have our strength to stop her. Can you not see that."

Jaune held his head high and scoffed. "You speak of annihilation, yet she has done nothing more then attack only once, then left us alone. Atlas still attempts to enter our lands demanding dust and assimilation. How many more men must die for you before you realize that we want nothing to do with your kingdoms."

The Spartan watched as Ozpin gripped his cane tighter. "When Sparta begins to realize that it cannot stand alone without the support of the kingdoms. There is so much Sparta can tell us about the old world yet you keep them to yourself. I want to end this war so we don't have to live in fear of death outside our borders. And we cannot win without the help of Sparta. So if you chose to walked away from this opportunity, You have sentenced us to death."

Jaune shot back. "You made a very stupid move Ozpin. You are bold to stand in my city and falsely plead for help only to turn on your word to enslave me. Did you think you could get away with this? Sparta wages no war for the weak."

Ozpin glared at the king and replied. "I asked for your help against the Grimm, King Jaune. In my book, that help can come in any form, and the fact that Sparta is here to assist us is enough to bring the kingdoms to either panic or ruin should we delay any longer. By announcing you as a student I remedied this and have even given an unannounced word to the world that a Spartan is willing to follow the path of a huntsman which unlike your people is considered a symbol to the goal of peace. Is that not what we both want."

Jaune growled. "Your idea of peace and harmony is like a tyrant claiming he's in power to ensure the stability of his people. You have no idea that to claim for such an impossible thing is literally asking for trouble to come. Humanity is and will always be at war. If not toward the Grimm, then it will be with each other. Even now you fight on multiple fronts. One against the Grimm, another against the Faunus, even another against bandits, thieves and even low rated criminals such as this 'Roman' fellow you apparently cannot even capture." The king's words made Ozpin's glared harden even more as the Spartan continued. "You ask for my help in teaching your hunters the art of war. After what you pulled, you will be lucky if I even wished to spare you any shovels to dig your graves."

"Mr Arc!" Ozpin shot up from his chair. His anger spilling out. Glynda and Pyrrha both jumped back as King and Headmaster stared each other down. "I ask for the help to fight the Grimm yes, but also to bring Sparta to share in living without having to have her weapons at the ready forever. You may fight to keep your nation's freedom, but I stand for the freedom for all. Sparta of all nations should understand what in means to fight for something bigger than themselves!" The two stared at each other not flinching before Ozpin's eyes lost their flame and he sat down exhausted. Jaune crossed his arms waiting for Ozpin to continue in which after a moment ozpin raised his head. "I have made many mistakes in the past, Spartan. Mistakes I wish I could correct. I however can't. I have to live with the fact that I screwed up and maybe in the future, make more and more. I am only human."

The headmaster stared back into Jaune's eyes before finally giving his conclusion. "I lost teams of huntsman trying to gain a foothold against Salem. I have tried desperately to ensure that people did not have to live in fear of dying from both the Grimm and people bent on causing destruction. But my real reason to come to you King Jaune, was because I needed to know. Sparta is known to be many things. The greatest warriors ever produced by society's standards. Unflinching and unyielding in combat. Masters of War and Harbingers of Doom upon their enemies. Even the training puts even Atlas to shame and they are all military. I may have deceived you King, but if you want my honest request, it is this: I lost teams of Hunters where the world believes a single Spartan is considered worth more than a single team. I ask you now, If you stay, and rely on your profession to war while I to peace. If I fail at my profession, will you not at yours?"

The room was quiet. Not at single sound was heard as the Spartan retained his eyes on the headmaster. Pyrrha and Glynda waited, both holding their breath waiting for their king to make his decision. Jaune kept his gaze on the headmaster, watching his every eye movement before finally giving his answer. "I will consider what you ask but understand that I cannot guarantee your safety or anyone's safety even if I remain here. However, when you fail, Ozpin, We will only fight whoever stands in Sparta's way. Our way of life is to the battlefield and if Salem or a Kingdom chooses to wage one upon us, then we march to war and make no mistake, when we finally lower our spears, there will nothing left of them." Ozpin slowly nodded while Jaune turned around to the elevator. As he and Pyrrha stepped in, Ozpin spoke again, this time asking a question. "And what if your forces are greatly outnumbered?"

Jaune turned and simply grinned as the doors closed before he spoke. "Then we will be more famous, for we will kill more of them."

* * *

 **It's short but hey it's a chapter. So, I am still trying to find a foothold to grasp with this story and am ultimately down to relying on ideas. I know many of the characters are a bit OC, but Then again, When you are trained in an environment like that of Ancient Sparta, anything goes.**

 **Leave ideas n where you want this story to go. Also no, Jaune didn't make a decision. he simply warned that if he stays, he there for Sparta, not for Beacon.**


	7. I am not dead yet

Hey Guys.

So I know I am a bit late on my stories and I apologies. My reasons:

I am working on them, but instead of finishing a chapter and posting, I am doing the entire story before i post the chapters once a week. I am going over Molon Labe as well as Modern Warfare with as much speed as I can. in the meantime, I am also in collaborations with another writer doing another story. We are currently doing that as well, and if we continue going as fast as we are now, this may be the first done.

My stories are:

 _Modern Warfare: JNPR 0-1:_ _After leaving Beacon and crashing into an unknown world, JNPR becomes part of the U.S Army Special Forces and learn to become a family both on and off the battlefield. However when Remnant comes to "bring them home", will JNPR stay and fight WW3, or will they leave the Americans to their fate? Arkos. possible Renora. Replacing RLTW story_

 _Molon Labe:_ _Sparta was known to the world as the greatest warrior city state within the ancient world, so how would they fare if they were in the World of Remnant. No flames, Need Co-author_

 _Watching Battle 360: USS Enterprise._ _;_ _Jaune Arc disappears from Beacon, then reappears unconscious leaving his friends worried. That is until they are given a show from an unknown woman, depicting a ship he commanding. Only this was no ordinary ship.._

I will post Battle 360 1st chapter soon, so just bear with me for another week or two. If you would like to speed up the process of either one, I work on these chapters via Google Docs. Chat with me via PM and let me know. I am always welcoming the help.

Well I will get something out by the beginning of the month. I'll see you guy then.


	8. AN

Heys readers,

So I ran to a problem. i had Molon Labe ready to be rewritten to habe a more better stting a plot? but unfortunately my roommate and i got into a fight and she ended up destroying my computer before leaving. Im in the-process of getting a new computer-but it will take time. ill have my stories back up.

just thought you guys deserved to know.

animo et fide.


End file.
